BEDAUERN
by Azura Eve
Summary: Hari di mana Do Kyungsoo mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu." pada Kim Jongin mungkin adalah hal terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan dalam rentang umurnya. "Karena cintaku sudah buta dengan yang namanya penyesalan." — Kyungsoo / KAISOO. Marriage-life!AU. YAOI


Hari di mana Do Kyungsoo mengatakan, "**Aku mencintaimu**." pada Kim Jongin mungkin adalah hal terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan dalam rentang umurnya.

Hal-hal remeh seperti menjahili teman perempuannya (memasukkan kecoa ke tas mereka, lebih tepatnya), menjahili Tuan Jung—guru Biologi-nya—dengan cara meletakkan permen karet di bangku pria itu, sampai membuat contekan di paha—itu semua belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa senang Kyungsoo menjadi pengagum dari Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak pernah mengerti. Ia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya melaju hingga saat itu mengungkapkannya saja. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa ia memuja sosok tampan berambut coklat ikal yang sering ia temui di koridor kampus. Lelaki itu pintar, salah satu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Dan hari itu, adalah klimaksnya menahan rindu. Sudah sering dia menjadikan Jongin objek mimpinya. Dan kali ini, Jongin harus jadi objek nyata. Kyungsoo lelah berkhayal. Jadi, dia mengendap ke balik lorong, menunggu lelaki tersebut muncul dan kemudian mengagetkannya lewat sikapnya yang malu-malu.

Saat itu Kyungsoo menunduk, sebagian wajahnya tertutup poni dan ia tidak sanggup menatap langsung ke mata lelaki ada di hadapannya. Berkata lirih sambil mengangsurkan sekotak cokelat buatannya kemarin sore, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia belum betul-betul sadar sampai lelaki idamannya tersebut membalasnya dengan menunjukkan tindakannya yang nyata.

Kim Jongin, lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir sebelum mengatakan—

"**Aku juga menyukaimu**."

Ia menerimanya.

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

**BEDAUERN**

—disclaimer—  
Charas belong to God. The rest of this fic absolutely mine

Vignette | Marriage-life!AU | PG-12

warning(s): malexmale, failed angst, cliché

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

Mereka menjalin kasih seperti pasangan muda pada umumnya. Berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama-sama dengan jalan kaki berdua. Naik bus kota, dan akan lari-lari ketika bus tersebut telah bosan menunggu mereka yang lelet. Anehnya lagi, ternyata Kyungsoo baru tahu jika rumah Jongin hanya berjarak beberapa petak dari rumahnya. Jadi, selama ini Jongin tetangganya? Entahlah. Tapi yang Kyungsoo tahu, memiliki Jongin adalah kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya.

Kebahagiaan mereka tercetak jelas ketika tiap akhir pekan mereka berkencan. Jongin akan mengajak Kyungsoo menikmati matahari senja sambil makan permen kapas. Sekali waktu, mereka akan pergi ke kebun binatang Seoul dan Jongin akan mendapati Kyungsoo-nya sumringah sambil berusaha mengambil foto dengan jerapah. Kadang-kadang, Jongin akan menghimpit Kyungsoo ke dinding rumah lelaki mungil itu dan menciumnya hangat. Tentu saja Jongin melakukannya hanya saat rumah Kyungsoo sepi.

Dan puncak daripada kisah cinta anak ingusan itu adalah hari di mana Jongin melamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin berlutut di hadapan kekasih mungilnya. Ia mengangsurkan buket bunga. Isinya adalah mawar merah muda dengan kelopak terbuka berjumlah seratus empatpuluh empat tangkai.

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung dan sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk bertanya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyelanya—

"Do Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku: Aku bukan Pangeran dari Negeri Dongeng yang datang melamarmu dan mampu membawamu ke istana yang megah. Aku bukan saudagar kaya raya yang bisa memberimu harta berlimpah. Aku bukan malaikat yang berupa tampan dan selalu menarik bila dipandang. Bukan, aku sumpah aku bukan mereka. Tapi ini aku, ini aku Kim Jongin yang mencintaimu…" bukanya. Ia meraih punggung tangan kekasihnya, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tahu mungkin aku bukanlah pria terbaik yang pernah ada. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku akan menjadi yang terbaik hanya untukmu. Aku akan berusaha," katanya lagi.

"J—Jongin?"

"Empat tahun kita melalui ini bersama-sama. Empat tahun kita berpacaran. Empat tahun sudah kau memiliku seperti aku memilikimu. Izinkan aku _mengakhiri_ semuanya…"

"Apa _maksudmu_?" tanya Kyungsoo sangsi.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat sebelum menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam— "**Maukah kau menikah denganku?**"

—dan menutup pernyataannya dengan mencium tangan kekasihnya.

Lima menit hening.

Kyungsoo tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Jongin mulai gusar.

Merasakan tetesan airmata menitik membasahi lengan pakaiannya, Jongin was-was. Ia takut Kyungsoo mengejeknya atau mengatakannya aneh. Namun alih-alih menganggap Kyungsoo berpikiran negatif, Jongin memejamkan mata dan mendongak langsung melihat kekasihnya. Ketika mendongak, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang matanya telah basah. Lelaki itu mengangguk sembari berkata, "**Aku mau**. Aku mau menikah denganmu."

* * *

Hari-hari pernikahan selalu terasa indah.

Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bertukar pelukan dan ciuman. Berbagi keringat dan desahan ketika malam menanjak dan saling berkirim teks-teks berisi kata-kata cinta.

Selalu ada hal baru setiap harinya.

Entah itu Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja mencampur garam ke kopi Jongin atau Jongin yang ceroboh dengan melunturkan warna pakaian mereka karena merendamnya berbarengan.

Mereka tertawa saat menonton kartun di akhir pekan. Jongin akan mencubit hidung Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan memukulkan bantal ke lengannya. Jongin menggodanya dan mulai mengeluarkan gombalan maut, Kyungsoo tersipu malu sambil memberi kode. Lalu kegiatan mereka berlanjut sampai ke kamar.

* * *

**BEDAUERN**

* * *

Hari di mana Do Kyungsoo mengatakan, "**Aku mencintaimu**." pada Kim Jongin mungkin adalah hal terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan dalam rentang umurnya.

Dua tahun bergulir.

Hubungan mereka jadi tidak kondusif.

Semuanya mulai tidak baik-baik saja saat Kyungsoo memergoki Jongin pulang dengan dipapah lelaki tidak dikenal. Di bajunya tercium aroma alkohol dan bekas lipstik. Kyungsoo bertanya ada apa dan Jongin bilang ia hanya sedikit mabuk. Kyungsoo bersikeras mengatakan jika Jongin pasti mampir dulu ke _bar _dan Jongin membantahnya. Kyungsoo mulai menaikkan oktaf bicaranya dan emosi suaminya menjadi tidak terkontrol lagi sampai Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memerah. Benar, Jongin menamparnya untuk pertama kali.

Kyungsoo merasa begitu terpukul. Airmatanya menitik kasar dan dia menatap suaminya tidak percaya.

Jongin balik menatapnya marah dan langsung mematikan lampu kamar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka tidur dengan saling memunggungi.

* * *

Satu hal yang tak pernah Kyungsoo sadari hingga kini adalah kecintaannya pada Jongin yang begitu besar.

Malam saat Jongin menamparnya, esok paginya Kyungsoo bangun dan tetap melayani Jongin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

**BEDAUERN**

* * *

Hari di mana Do Kyungsoo mengatakan, "**Aku mencintaimu**." pada Kim Jongin mungkin adalah hal terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan dalam rentang umurnya.

Kyungsoo selalu menjadi protagonis dalam hubungan mereka yang mulai tidak sehat. Ia selalu memaafkan khilaf Jongin bahkan saat Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak bisa ditolerir bagi orang lain. Bahkan Kyungsoo tetap memberi suaminya perhatian, memahami kesalahannya dan terus hidup dalam kungkungan Jongin.

Tiap kali Jongin pulang larut, Kyungsoo akan memaklumi kalau suaminya itu dikejar _deadline _kerja yang menumpuk. Tiap kali dirinya membuatkan Jongin sarapan, Kyungsoo akan mengelus dada dan bersabar diri saja saat tahu suaminya tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Makanannya mubazir di tempat pembuangan.

Tapi… Ia terus percaya padanya.

Meski—

Jongin sudah jarang memeluknya.

Jongin tidak lagi menciumnya dengan hangat.

Dan Jongin juga tidak membaringkannya di ranjang mereka dengan sayang seperti yang dulu ia lakukan.

Tapi Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Ia selalu tersenyum bahkan saat Jongin tidak membalas senyumnya seperti dulu.

* * *

Ia tidak begitu peka bahkan ketika suaminya menunjukkan _kejenuhannya _terhadap dirinya.

Memang, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan mengikat janji sehidup semati di kapel, namun hal tersebut tak bisa mengubah kenyataan jika Jongin merasa bosan pada Kyungsoo.

Lama-lama Jongin merasakan hambar.

Lelaki tinggi itu merasa jenuh dengan perlakuan yang sama setiap harinya. Selalu seperti itu. Ia bosan dengan menjalani hidup dengan Kyungsoo. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan jika rasa cinta Jongin padanya kian lama kian pudar. Kepercayaannya terhadap Jongin mulai dilanggar. Kyungsoo tak pernah berpikiran jika Jongin akan mengkhianatinya. Karena Jongin selalu mengatakan ia mencintainya. Dan karena Jongin selalu membisikkan untuk terus percaya padanya.

Kyungsoo melakukannya. Ia tetap percaya jika Jongin masih mencintainya.

* * *

**BEDAUERN**

* * *

Hari di mana Do Kyungsoo mengatakan, "**Aku mencintaimu**." pada Kim Jongin mungkin adalah hal terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan dalam rentang umurnya.

Kyungsoo sering membayangkan kembali masa-masa kuliahnya. Ketika hari itu, di mana dia (untuk pertama kalinya) dicium oleh Jongin. Perutnya seperti terisi kupu-kupu; segalanya terasa indah dan berwarna. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang seperti berbanding terbalik. Jongin tidak lagi mengistimewakannya.

Kyungsoo terus meyakinkan dirinya jika Jongin hanya perlu pembiasaan diri.

Barangkali Jongin butuh sedikit waktu untuk mengembalikan perasaannya seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo akan tersenyum. Cerah dan indah. Dengan itu ia berkedok, ia membungkam rasa sakitnya diam-diam.

Kyungsoo akan menatap penuh cinta saat memandangi Jongin, tapi jauh di dasar hatinya ia tahu; ia tahu bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan lagi bertahan lebih lama.

Dia selalu mengatakan jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

* * *

Semuanya memang nampak _baik-baik saja_. Tapi keberuntungan tak pernah memihak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengira Jongin akan segera berubah; namun tidak. Jongin tetap merasakan hambar dalam pernikahan itu.

Tapi alih-alih Kyungsoo merasa tidak adil, ia tetap tulus mencintai Jongin.

Jongin seolah mengambil _keuntungan _dari ketulusan Kyungsoo.

Ia tetap hidup dengan Kyungsoo namun menganggapnya tidak ada.

Jongin sering menyelinap keluar kamar di tengah malam dan mengangkat telepon yang entah dari siapa. Kyungsoo menangis diam-diam; ia pernah memergoki Jongin bertelepon dengan wanita dan berkata sangat lembut.

Walau begitu, Kyungsoo tetap setia. Bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

* * *

**BEDAUERN**

* * *

Hari di mana Do Kyungsoo mengatakan, "**Aku mencintaimu**." pada Kim Jongin mungkin adalah hal terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan dalam rentang umurnya.

Beberapa bulan dalam hubungan mereka yang berbatu, Jongin melakukan hal terfatal.

Ia berselingkuh.

Kyungsoo diberitahu oleh Jongdae (lelaki yang bekerja sebagai bawahan Jongin di kantor) bahwa atasannya itu pergi ke hotel bersama Nana—sekretaris pribadinya. Bukan cuma sekali-dua kali, namun acapkali.

Saat Kyungsoo mendengarnya, perasaannya campur aduk seketika.

Ia menanyakan hal tersebut langsung ke Jongin namun suaminya itu mengabaikannya. Dada Kyungsoo seperti tercabik-cabik ketika menyadari bahwa kini Jongin tidak lagi menatapnya dengan pancaran kasih. Dugaannya dan tuduhan Jongdae terbukti benar.

* * *

"Hentikan ini, Kyung. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Itu Chanyeol. Mantan kekasihnya semasa kuliah. Alasan mereka putus adalah karena Kyungsoo lebih tertarik pada Jongin. Dan Chanyeol menghargai keputusan lelaki mungil itu. Kini Chanyeol sendiri sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun, teman kerjanya.

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa bertemu Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan mengatakan ingin bertemu. Chanyeol mengiyakan dan mereka berbincang di salah satu kafe. Ternyata Kyungsoo menceritakan perihal hubungannya yang retak ke mantan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol merasa sangat simpati pada Kyungsoo. Dulu, waktu lelaki ini bercerita tentang betapa senangnya dia diterima oleh Jongin atau ketika dia dilamar lelaki itu, wajahnya amat berseri-seri. Berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Seolah semua cahaya dari wajah Kyungsoo terserap habis. Dia tidak lagi menatap orang lain senang seperti dulu; semenjak Jongin _berubah_. Memang, Chanyeol tidak tahu betul apa yang jadi akar masalah dari mantan kekasihnya ini, namun alih-alih membuatnya merasa tenang, ia mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersedu di pelukannya dengan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya erat. Bukan maksud apa-apa—Chanyeol hanya ingin menenangkannya. Kalau orang mengira Chanyeol ingin kembali pada Kyungsoo, itu salah. Ia tidak mungkin sepicik itu. Ia punya Baekhyun yang dulu berjasa mengembalikan hatinya yang rapuh menjadi utuh lagi. Chanyeol _bukanlah _Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Jongin tega melakukannya. Di saat orang lain bisa melihatnya terang-terangan, Jongin seperti tidak mengindahkannya. Betulkah pernikahan itu seperti _ini_? Hanya manis di awal?!

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan terisak tertahan. Tangannya mengerat dada kemeja Chanyeol dan dia menangis lebih keras. Tak peduli itu di tempat umum. Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya mungkin itu hanyalah cara Kyungsoo melepaskan perasaannya. Dia membelai surai hitam Kyungsoo, menumpangkan dagunya di kepala Kyungsoo dan mulai berbisik, "Kenapa kau tak minta _cerai _saja? Bukankah katamu dia sudah tak ada rasa?"

Gelisah dalam menjawab, Kyungsoo makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dekapan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan jika aku berpikir aku membencinya, aku tak pernah bisa…"

* * *

"Siapa?"

Jongin bertanya dingin pada Kyungsoo yang baru pulang. Kyungsoo nampak kedinginan dan wajahnya basah. Lelaki mungil itu menyusun sepatunya di rak dan mendongak, sedikit menatap Jongin. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuatnya agak susah namun dia tetap tersenyum.

"Siapa _apa _maksud Jongin?"

Jongin mendecih, "Bajingan yang kau peluk di kafe tadi siang? Siapa dia? Selingkuhanmu, hah? Haaa, kutebak dia pasti juga mengantarmu pulang, kan?"

Saat Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulut untuk membela diri, Jongin sudah melayangkan pukulan ke pipinya. Itu telak, dan rasanya Kyungsoo akan menangis lagi. Dia hanya bisa menangkup pipinya yang perih seraya menahan bulir yang akan melesak keluar.

"Bilang saja kalau kau bosan padaku! Tidak usah sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu mengajak orang lain kencan! Toh aku juga bosan padamu, jalang!" maki Jongin terakhir kalinya sebelum membanting pintu dan menyalakan mobil.

Sudah tertebak, Jongin tidak akan pulang. Paling tidak dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.

Kyungsoo jenuh menghitung.

* * *

**BEDAUERN**

* * *

Hari di mana Do Kyungsoo mengatakan, "**Aku mencintaimu**." pada Kim Jongin mungkin adalah hal terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan dalam rentang umurnya.

Sebab, mereka tetap bertahan dalam pernikahan tidak wajar itu meski Jongin sudah tidak lagi menganggapnya ada. Lelaki itu bersikap seperti di rumahnya hanya ada dia, meski jelas-jelas Kyungsoo selalu berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Dan sekarang, dua bulan sudah lewat sejak Kyungsoo menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol.

Sejak itu Jongin jadi berlipat lebih dingin padanya. Seolah tidak punya kata-kata. Ia tak pernah mengajak Kyungsoo berkomunikasi. Lelaki mungil itu seperti bicara dengan tembok.

Sifat suram Kyungsoo mulai muncul ke permukaan. Itu membuat tetangga sebelahnya, Sehun dan Luhan (yang juga pasangan menikah muda) iba dan menyarankannya bercerai. Lagipula, untuk apa mempertahankan pernikahan jika salah satu pihaknya selalu tersakiti? Untuk apa, dan apa untungnya?

Oh Sehun memang lebih muda dari Kyungsoo, namun keberaniannya sudah mengalahkan keberanian Kyungsoo dalam menghadapi Jongin. Suatu sore Sehun menghadang Jongin dan mengancamnya, "Berhenti melakukan itu (menyakiti) pada Kyungsoo atau aku membunuhmu!"

Terang saja, Jongin menganggapnya angin lalu.

Dan lagi, Kyungsoo _tetap _membelanya!

Sehun mendengus, "Kau itu tolol atau bagaimana, Kyung?!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku hanya minta jangan sakiti dia. Kumohon, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Makanya, berhentilah menjadi kacungnya!" bentak Sehun.

"Aku bukan."

"Lalu apa susahnya mengatakan padanya? Jujur saja, aku tak tega melihat orang sepertimu harus tersakiti oleh tindakannya!"

Kyungsoo menunduk.

Kata-kata Sehun berputar satu dalam ruang pikirannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau _lakukan_?" lirih Sehun. Bertanya lagi. Dia memaksa Kyungsoo menatap matanya, "Hentikan ini semua."

Kyungsoo mendongak, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah bilang padamu; aku sangat mencintainya."

"APA DIA BILANG DIA BALIK MENCINTAIMU?"

Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan terakhir itu sangat membingungkan. Airmata jatuh lagi dan dia membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan kakinya. Mengaku, "D—Dia bilang dia pernah mencintaiku. Tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda…"

"Dia akan tertawa melihatmu terpuruk. Itu saja,"

"Tidak. Kami masih bisa _memperbaikinya_."

"Tidak bisa."

"A—Apa?"

"Tidak bisa membaik, Kyungsoo. Hubunganmu dengannya akan tetap seperti itu. Jika dia tidak menanggapi bicaramu, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Akhiri ini, Kyung. Buktikan padanya. Buatlah dia merasa menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakanmu."

Ia membeku. Semua pembicaraannya dengan Sehun mengendap dalam kotak sempit di kepalanya.

* * *

**BEDAUERN**

* * *

Hari di mana Do Kyungsoo mengatakan, "**Aku mencintaimu**." pada Kim Jongin mungkin adalah hal terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan dalam rentang umurnya.

Satu pagi di bulan September yang mana daun-daun tengah berguguran, Jongin baru kembali menapakkan kakinya di rumahnya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia tak perlu susah payah untuk mengetuk pintu dan langsung mendobraknya. Ini aneh, biasanya jika Jongin pulang sambil mendobrak pintu, Kyungsoo akan tergopoh-gopoh datang menghampirinya bersama kemoceng di tangan; berkata pada Jongin untuk tidak bersikap kasar karena tanpa begitu pun Kyungsoo datang.

Namun hari itu lain.

Tidak ada mata bulat yang memandang sendu.

Tidak ada sosok yang tiap waktu memaksa tersenyum meski telah ia sakiti berkali-kali.

Tidak ada derai tawa dari si mungil yang tanpa Jongin sadari hatinya telah ia bagi untuk kekasihnya yang lain.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya. "Aku tahu kau di dalam, jangan sembunyi… Kau tahu aku akan menemukanmu pada akhirnya…" tambah Jongin lagi. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh keras ketika tak satu pun sahutan diterimanya.

Jongin melangkah lebar-lebar menaiki lantai dua, masuk ke dalam kamar mereka…, dan terpaku di tempatnya. Beberapa menit berselang, ia masih tidak ingin mempercayai semua yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya. Atau apapun yang menjadi pemandangan di depan.

Jongin memukul-mukul pipinya. "K—Kyung?" lirihnya. "Kenapa denganmu…"

Tapi sayangnya itu nyata.

Jongin sedang terbangun dan ini bukan mimpi.

"Kenapa kau tertidur di lantai…" Jongin tertatih menghampirinya, "nanti kau bisa sakit…"

Percuma, Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung..."

Semuanya terlambat untuk sekedar kau sesali.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Kyungsoo takkan pernah bangun lagi meski kau membisikkan kata-kata cinta padanya.

"Kembali padaku..."

Airmata Jongin menitik satu-satu, membasahi lengan kemeja kerjanya.

Di samping Kyungsoo hanya ada secarik kertas bersama silet kecil. Surat yang Jongin dapati tanggalnya sama dengan hari ketika terakhir ia berada di rumah mereka…

* * *

_Hai, Jongin-ah…_

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak menyambutmu ketika kau pulang. Ya, aku memang suami yang buruk… Maaf, ya._

_Sebenarnya aku bingung ingin menulis apa. Banyak yang ingin kutulis di sini tapi aku ragu…, seperti ragunya aku saat pertama mendapatimu sedang mencium Nana di kantormu. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak bilang begini…_

_Ini hari yang indah, bukan?_

_Kau bisa lepas dari benalu seperti aku, pada akhirnya…_

_Jongin, harus berapa kali aku katakan supaya kau memahaminya? Bahkan sampai bibirku robek, aku ingin terus mengulangnya hingga kau percaya padaku._

_Kau meninggalkan rumah tiba-tiba, aku tak tahu mencarimu ke mana. Dan aku begitu takut, Jongin. Aku takut kau pergi tanpa kembali. Atau di luar sana kau sedang mencari pengacara untuk menceraikan aku._

_Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu, sungguh. Walau seburuk apapun yang kau lakukan terhadapku, aku bisa terima asal kita bisa terus bersama. Bukankah aku egois?_

_Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu di koridor kampus? Rasanya malu jika memikirkannya kembali. Sewaktu kau bilang kau juga menyukaiku, apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Kakiku bagai melayang tanpa pijakan dan aku ingin pingsan saja—kalau bukan karena ciuman yang kau beri di bibirku, ciuman kita yang pertama kalinya._

_Enam tahun bukan masa yang singkat untuk kita, Jongin. Akan kukenang selalu tiap memoriku bersamamu…, langkah pertama kita bersama, pelukan pertama, atau bahkan kata pertamamu ketika melamarku dahulu._

_Dan sampai saat ini aku masih merasakan perasaan meletup-letup yang sama seperti waktu itu, kau mengambil alih fungsi jantungku._

_Hei Jongin. Kau masih di situ, kan? Aku ingin bilang aku rindu padamu. Rindu yang bahkan meremukkan saraf rasaku. Sampai aku lupa bagaimana caranya untuk sakit hati atas balasanmu._

_Sudah berapa lama kita tidak makan bersama di meja?_

_Ah, aku tahu. Tak usah diingat bila memang kau tidak ingat._

_Jongin, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengungkapkan lebih banyak hal padamu—meski aku ingin. Yang jelas…, aku tak pernah merasa menyesal pernah jatuh hati padamu. Mungkin hubungan kita terlalu tergesa-gesa, mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat menerima lamaranmu atau… mungkin juga pernikahan kita terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi aku tak merasa menyesal…_

_…__sama sekali._

_Untuk kali ini…, aku hanya akan meminta kau untuk percaya._

_Aku takkan ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat yang paling kusuka._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu._

_Aku mencintaimu hari ini, esok, dan sampai kapanpun itu meski kau sudah tak mencintaiku._

_Karena cintaku sudah buta dengan yang namanya penyesalan._

_—__Kyungsoo._

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

a/n: Ini buat **SJira **yang minta KaiSoo!angst. Ehehehe. Maaf kalo baru dibikin dan maaf kalo feel-nya engga berasa=_=) Az ngga bakat genre beginian heuuu. Tapi semoga tetep suka, yak #wink# ahahahaah. Yang kebetulan mampir dan ikut baca **mohon review-nya** yaa :3 jangan lupa loh. Mari kita saling menghargai! Makasih sebelumnya, mumumu :* #geleuh. Oh ya, beberapa hari ini Az juga sempat galau krn Kris-koko, sih. Tapi apapun itu, kita sbg fans harus dukung keputusannya :)

**_*) (Jerman) penyesalan  
_**


End file.
